poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight the Jedi Princess
Twilight the Jedi Princess is an upcoming movie project to be created by Princess Twilight Sparkle. Plot Twilight is trained to be a Jedi by Luke Skywalker and when the Heylin Empire attacks, Luke and the Rainbooms must work together to protect Twilight from Darth Vader. Trivia *The Dazzlings, Venom, Chase Young, Shadow, Wuya, Dr. Nefarious, Scroop, Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, General Grievous, Darth Vader's legendary spirit, The Hero Factory villains, Knock Out (TFP), Breakdown (TFP), Airachnid, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Laserbeak, Soundwave, Shockwave, Predaking, Skylynx, Darksteel, and Thomas the Tank Engine will be guest stars in this. Scenes The Message from Luke Skywalker * (at the Canterlot High School, The Rainbooms are training more their Xiaolin kung fu skills, as sudden human Rainbow Dash bursts in by the door) * Rainbow Dash (EG): Twilight!!! Someone's got a message for you! * Princess Twilight: Huh? For me? * Rainbow Dash (EG): Totally! Here! *gives her a scroll* * Princess Twilight: What does it sayi? *takes it and opens it* Dear Princess Twilight, since I have seen what you can do with your Xiaolin kung fu skills, would you like to come here for the Jedi training? I can show you the way of the Force. Your Jedi master, Luke Skywalker. * Sunset Shimmer: Well? * Princess Twilight: This is from Anakin's son, Luke. * Kimiko: Wonder why he wants you to become a true Jedi, Twilight. * Princess Twilight: That's what I've been thinking the same thing. I'm a Jedi after all. * Grim: We know that. * Thomas The Tank Engine: You'll do great, Twilight. I know you will. * Princess Twilight: Thanks, Thomas. *Sci-Twi: Good luck, twin sister. Darth Vader's legendary spirit!!! *Venom: Adagio. We have a new villain in this lair, and he wants to say something about the Jedi Princess. *Adagio: You mean that pathetic Princess of Friendship? *smirks evily* Let him in. *(Venom steps back to reveal Darth Vader followed by the Hero Factory villains Black Phantom and X-Plode) *Chase Young: Well, if it isn't Darth Vader's soul awaken from the underworld. What brings you here for? *Black Phantom: He has heard word of a Jedi Princess whom Luke is about train and so wishes to blow her to bits. *Chase Young: *smiles evily* Perfect. Once Twilight becomes a true Jedi, she shall be taken for us, cuz what we need her, is her magic. *Adagio: Precisly, her magic is way powerful than any magic. *Sonata: But what about rest of the Rainbooms? *Black Phantom: Leave them to me. I know how to deal with those pests. *Dr. Nefarious: Excuse me?! It is our job for how to get rid of those squishies!!! I'm gonna-- *Adagio: *covers Nefarious' mechanic mouth* Calm yourself, Nefarious. Let me take care of this. *to Black Phantom* As you wish, my friend. Once we'll have their magic, they'll soon not know what hit them. *Lord Hater: BOOYAH!!! The Rainbooms, especially Wander and Sylvia, shall be perished forever!!! *Megatron: And Optimus Prime will be grinded under my mighty heal once and for all! Reaching Luke's planet *Princess Twilight: Look! *Rarity (EG): So amazing, darling. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Princess Twilight Sparkle